Living Arrangements
by Shay the Writer
Summary: Jane moves back in with Maura... at Maura's insistence, of course.


**Author Notes: Takes place after "Nice to Meet You, Dr. Isles." Disclaimer: _Rizzoli & Isles_ isn't mine, sadly.**

 _ **RIZZLESrizzlesRIZZLES**_

Maura Isles was sitting at her kitchen island, sipping her first cup of coffee of the day when her best friend, Jane Rizzoli, walked into the house.

"Hi, Jane."

She got no response and watched as Jane closed the door, stomped over to the corner of the island, firmly planted her hands on the counter surface before resting her forehead against it and groaning.

"Uh-oh. What has Frankie done now?" she set her mug down next to bowl of granola, berries and yogurt that was her breakfast, and gave her friend her undivided attention.

Jane whipped her head back up, sending dark curls flying through the air. "Living with my brother was a very bad idea. I go to bed and he's still awake. He makes too much noise when he's awake. I share a room with his laundry. I need my own place! I can't do it anymore. I tried. I thought I could get used to it until I find my own place, but I just can't. It's too much." She started looking around Maura's kitchen and living room. "Where is your computer? I need to look for a new home."

Maura smiled and moved to grab Jane's hand. "You don't need to do that."

"Yes, I do. Have you not been listening? I can't share an apartment with my brother!" Jane reiterated.

"I agree that you shouldn't live there anymore. I agree that you have no privacy and your accommodations are less than stellar. I understand. Remember the other night when I came over? We were watching a movie and Frankie came back home and was very disruptive. We moved to watch it in your room and… sharing _that_ bed with you… It's barely big enough for one person, let alone two. And, that door had no lock on it," Maura began to explain.

"Exactly! Which is why I need to find a new home." The detective was at a loss as to why her friend was stopping her from moving out when she just argued why she had to.

Maura held up her finger. "Follow me." Using her hold on Jane's hand, she led her out of the kitchen, down the short hallway, and into the guest room. Upon entrance, Maura let go of Jane's hand to shut and lock the door. She turned back to Jane and smiled.

Jane eyed her suspiciously and jokingly asked, "Is our relationship about to change?"

Maura gave her a little tilt of the head before continuing with her plan; moving to indicate the door. "Notice the locked door; you don't get that at Frankie's." Maura moved to sit on the bed and glanced up at Jane. "And, this bed is big enough for not only yourself, but anyone else you wish to share it with. And, it's quite comfortable… unlike that bed at Frankie's." She motioned around the room. "Notice the lack of cleaning products, wash machine, dryer, and Frankie's clothing." She stood up and led Jane into the en suite bathroom. "It is completely stocked with your hair products and any other things you may need. Also…" she moved to a sliding door inside the little vestibule between the bedroom and bathroom. "Your closet, complete with the shirts and undershirts you like to wear, dress pants that are better left hanging than folded in a drawer, a few pairs of your boots – just in case, some casual shoes, and yes, I did get you a pair of heels." She indicated a small dresser drawer inside the closet. "This is for extra towels and… other things you don't want out in the open. Trust me." Maura added a little wink that perplexed Jane.

She was about to respond when Maura headed back into the bedroom and started opening the drawers on a larger dresser. "And, here are some other pants – jeans and sweats, shorts, socks, casual t-shirts, and undergarments."

"Okay, Maura, you didn't have to buy me underwear. I could do that myself."

"I know that. It's basically your normal stuff, including sports bras and boy shorts, and I got some lingerie pieces." At Jane's stern look of warning, "Not a lot. Just something essential that every woman should have in her wardrobe. I also got some boxers because I've done your laundry before, and I notice boxer shorts in there."

"Those I wear sometimes during the summer, when it's hot… or when I'm doing laundry. It's something to wear while I clean my normal stuff." She started closing the drawers. "But, I told you that I couldn't live with my mother."

Maura took Jane's hand again and moved them to sit on the bed. "Technically, you're not. She lives in the guest house, and yes, she does come and go as she pleases, because she's family. I'm not about to deny your mother entrance to the main house. But, we can figure that one out. The beauty here is that you have a lock on your door. And, despite your mother being your mother, you have more privacy here than you do at Frankie's."

"You didn't have to do all this, Maura… buying me all this stuff."

"I know you have your pride and your independence and you don't want people to buy you things you can buy yourself because you feel you're obligated to pay me back. I don't want you to. I just wanted to do something nice for my best friend. And, honestly, there were only a few things that I bought that were what you would describe as expensive. I made sure to shop for the stuff you liked at the places you usually bought them from. I think, only the lingerie, the heels, a couple dress shirts and pants were at least over $100. So, you don't have to worry about me spending too much. And, that's it, really. Anything else you need, you can buy on your own. And," Maura sighed, but smiled up at Jane, "that does include what you eat and drink."

She fully expected the teeth-baring smile that appeared on the brunette's face, but didn't expect to be wrapped up in the tightest hug in the world. Maura laughed and wrapped her own arms around Jane.

"Thank you, Maura," Jane said, though it was a bit muffled because she had chosen to bury her face in her friend's neck.

The vibration from Jane's voice against her skin caused Maura to shiver, but she chose to ignore it for now; feelings for a later time. "You're welcome, Jane."

Both women heard the sound of Angela coming into the house and heard her voice. "Maura?"

"We should go out there now," Maura suggested quietly.

"Fine, but let's not tell her yet about my new living arrangement just yet," Jane replied. "I want to have a quiet breakfast."

"Okay." The two women separated and stood up. Maura unlocked the door and they headed out to greet Angela.


End file.
